Conventionally, sound (or tone) markers may be used in the transmission of sound signal data to identify those portions of a sound recording within a sound signal of greater or more significant importance. Disadvantageously, when sound signal data are transmitted through one or more communication channels, the sound marker signal may become distorted making recognition more difficult. For example, jitter, which connotes a deviation from periodicity of a signal that, but for the jitter, is known to be periodic, may result in the fragmentation of the sound markers. Such fragmentation may, otherwise, affect the sound marker to such a degree that the fragmented sound marker may not be recognized as a sound marker. When this is the case, the sound signal data lagging the sound marker may be unknowingly ignored, losing sound signal data of greater or more significant importance altogether.